


Phantasmagoria

by wolfmagic48



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Domestic, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmagic48/pseuds/wolfmagic48
Summary: Ruki's been trying to figure a title for a new album all day but it just isn't happening, so Uruha and him get a little frisky instead.





	Phantasmagoria

“Chaotic Instinct?”

Uruha takes a sip of his drink, and Ruki shakes his head. “No, there’s got to be a better title.”

“We’re releasing the news tomorrow, we have to pick a title some day.” Uruha sits on the couch next to Ruki, who’s been wearing a large leftover tour shirt since the morning and hasn’t changed into real clothes all day. Ruki nods in agreement, staring at the blinking line on the cluttered document of his laptop, the document that’s been opened all day and seems to have resulted in nothing.

“We could just say it’s a new album and a new song without releasing the name yet.”

Uruha stares at the wall for a minute before shrugging and nodding. “I guess.”

“Kai will be pissed though.”

Uruha hums in agreement, and the sound makes Ruki smile and close his laptop.

“You’re bored.”

“Not really. I mean, kind of. You’ve been staring at the laptop all day and we’ve done absolutely nothing so I guess I might be bored but-“

Ruki scoots closer on the couch giggling and nudging Uruha with his shoulder. “You want to do something?”

Uruha looks over at Ruki, startling slightly at how close they are suddenly sitting. “Mmmmmm maybe?”

Ruki smiles, puts his hand on Uruha’s knee. “Have anything in mind you want to do?” Ruki slips his hand along the seam of Uruha’s jeans, but his hand never makes it over the whole seam, stopped instead by Uruha’s hand gripping around his wrist. 

“Yes.” Uruha says, and his next movements are quick like a river current, chopped up like a horror movie or a music video. Ruki finds himself shoved backwards on the couch, Uruha somehow over, holding him down by his wrist, which is shoved up over his head. “I want to do you.”

Ruki smiles, rolling his hips up into Uruha’s crotch over him, and Uruha hisses, gripping Ruki’s arm tighter. “Then do me.”

“Fuck Ruki,” Uruha’s eyes meet Ruki’s, eyes darkened by sleepy circles and the bits of makeup that have proven to be escape artists. Something dangerous flashes in Uruha’s eyes, something mischievous in Ruki’s. It’s a look that theirs, a private one that says nothing at all but always seems to lead to the same result. Uruha’s hands wrap around Ruki’s throat, Ruki’s inhale cut off mid-gasp. Uruha’s eyes go darker then, wild, and Ruki loves this, loves that for a moment he doesn’t have to think about his own breathing, loves that Uruha can give him the same light-headed feeling singing too many high notes in a row without a breath does. It’s like pins and needles in his face, something that he gets if he forgets to eat because the music in his head has locked away his appetite. It’s like a different flavor of the feeling Ruki gets when-

When Uruha does _that_.

“Fuck, you open up so easily for me, don’t you?”

Ruki closes his eyes, his vision getting blurry, and Uruha lets go of his throat. “You’re such a slut.”

“Just for you.”  
Uruha smiles at that, hands finding Ruki’s throat again and shoving him back down into the couch as he tries to sit up. “I didn’t say you could sit up, did I?”

Ruki squeezes his eyes shut, lips tight against each other as he scrunches up his face and shakes his head no.

“What do you say, Ruki?”

It’s a breathy command, a whisper, not the firm sound of authority Ruki has always had the urge to fight against but the soft sound of someone kind.

Someone kind with his hands around Ruki’s throat.

“No sir.” Ruki manages to choke out the words before Uruha’s hands tighten again.

“That’s right. I didn’t say you could sit up. In fact, I have you right where I want you. And I want you to stay here, just like this while I go get something, okay?”

Uruha releases the grip on Ruki’s throat, and Ruki nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Hands over your head, still as you can, okay? And no touching, that’s my job.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. I’ll be back.”

Uruha swings his leg over Ruki and clammers off the couch and down the hallway, leave Ruki on his own. Ruki breaths deeply, trying to keep as still as he can, hands up over his head Nausea and Shudder style. _Now that was a good title,_ he thinks to himself. He likes the one he came up with, too. Chaotic instinct is a good one, he can feel it. It sounds like sex in his head, because sex is an instinct that’s incredibly chaotic, but on his tongue? It doesn’t feel like sex at all. But _that_ does.

Ruki hadn’t noticed he’d closed his eyes, but Uruha seemed to have come back, lips finding Ruki’s and tongue sliding against Ruki’s own. Ruki hums at that, and Uruha finds his way deeper with a grunt that could be embarrassing but is somehow horrifically sexy and _jesus fuck_ Uruha was just _perfect_. 

“Someone’s a little turned on.”

“Hm?” Ruki opened his eyes, and Uruha was smiling at him, eyes bright.

“You just can’t not move your hips, can you?”

Ruki glances to the side and tries to process that sentence before giving up. “Kiss me.”

“You’re a pushy little thing today, aren’t you?” Uruha laughs and pulls Ruki’s underwear down to his thighs, wrapping his hand around Ruki. Ruki sighs, thrusting up into Uruha’s slick hand. Lube, right, that’s what he had left to go get.

“Uruha, fuck, please-“ Ruki gasps as Uruha shoves the hand Ruki had raised back down to the couch.

“Don’t tell me I have to tie you up now.”

“No sir.”

“Good.” Uruha slowly pulls up on Ruki, and pressure is just a little more on the pain side of the spectrum then Ruki is used to but he hisses and finds himself bucking up into the feeling, because it hurts but it’s kind of awesome. “Ruki you’re so hard just look at _that_.” Uruha stresses the word and Uruha pulls Ruki up by his hair.

“Ow!”

Uruha tightens his grip on Ruki’s hair using the hand not on Ruki’s hair to stroke Ruki. “Do you see that, Ruki? Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Uruha lets go of Ruki, and Ruki’s dick twitches, and he hears Uruha gasp at it. Ruki wants to make himself do that again, he wants to please Uruha so badly, but that’s the thing about Uruha, he gets turned on my all the involuntary shit Ruki’s body does.

“Yes sir.”

“You think I can make you come, Ruki?”

Ruki giggles, throwing his head back as it’s freed from Uruha’s grasp. “I don’t think you can, I know you can, sir.”

Uruha’s eyes widen at that, and he scots down the couch, bowing his head down at Ruki’s thigh.

“Uruha, what are you-“ Ruki groans as Uruha bites and sucks on the inside of Ruki’s thigh, and it’s one of those things that Ruki knows Uruha does because he can do it and Ruki can’t. Because as much as Ruki itches to mark up Uruha’s thighs, Uruha puts his legs on display, and Ruki’s not allowed to claim them. This is why Ruki hates the rules he makes, he never thinks about the consequences and how Uruha’s just going to turn them against him.

Uruha licks over the mark he leaves behind, working his way up Ruki’s thigh, and it hurts enough it makes Ruki squirm but the sensation of Uruha’s tongue over the tender skin is delightful in a way that makes him push into the feeling. He knows he needs to relax if this is going to feel as good as it can but it’s hard to remember that when Uruha’s tongue is drawling growls out of his throat. Uruha’s hand wraps around the inside of Ruki’s thigh, pushing it slightly to spread Ruki’s legs a little more, and he keeps leaving bruises all the way up till he reaches the joint, where he threatens a bite with his teeth again. Nervous, Ruki grips the arm of the couch, but Uruha pulls his teeth away and ends up kissing the tender spot instead, laughing softly. Ruki almost laughs, too, but Uruha’s breath is warm and _right there_ and it all requires Ruki to try to remember how to breathe because _fuck_ everything feels at least six times more sensitive then it has any right to and-

“Oh _fuck.”_

Uruha smirked, blowing gently on Ruki’s dick, making it twitch again, “Mmmmm you like that?”

“Fuck yes Uruha please-“

Uruha did it again, this time in a slightly different spot. “He’s so desperate for it isn’t he?”

“Please please please… oh _fuck_.”

Uruha’s mouth licks just at the tip of Ruki’s dick, but then pulls back. Uruha watches Ruki, who’s trying not to seem so thirsty but _fuck_ is that proving difficult. Uruha smiles at Ruki, and seems to have made up his mind and Ruki thinks he’s about to go for it when Uruha just _licks down the side_ and starts kissing down Ruki’s thigh again instead and that’s just not _fair_.

Ruki’s fingernails scratch on the armrest in frustration and Uruha laughs in response. “What’s the matter?”

Ruki just raises his middle finger, which makes Uruha laugh again.

“Mmmmm, you know,” Uruha sits up and scots forward, leaning over Ruki so his arms bracket Ruki’s chest, “I could let you breaking my rule about where your hands should be slide, but I feel like since you broke my rule to insult me I probably shouldn’t.”

Ruki’s unsure about what to say because he’s not exactly sure there’s anything he can say to fix what he’s done at this point, so he just kind of… stares.

“You’re lucky your so hot I don’t want to go looking for something to keep you still… but if you do it again, I might have to go find something. Say yes sir if you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now stay still, will you?”

“Yes sir _SHIT!”_ Ruki shouted as Uruha lifted Ruki’s shirt up and _bit_ down on his nipple and he squeezed _way_ harder then any clothespin had ever dared to.

“Going to try and flip me off again?”

“No sir.”

“Good.”

Uruha sits back and reaches for the lube he’d left on the table next to Ruki’s laptop. “I wanted to let you come first but I’m thinking maybe you can wait a little longer now.” Uruha pulls Ruki’s underwear off the rest of the way, tossing it aside before drizzling the lube on his fingers. “Lift your hips, Ruki.”

Ruki does, and Uruha lets his fingers sink in between the soft cheeks of Ruki’s ass, finding his hole, prodding at it lightly before pulling away.

“Sit up.”

Ruki does, and Uruha pulls Ruki forward so Ruki is sitting in his lap, legs spread and wrapped around him. 

Uruha returns his fingers between Ruki’s cheeks. “You ready?”

Ruki nods. “Please.”

“Okay.” Uruha presses in, and Ruki exhales, trying to relax. “Yeah, just like that. You feeling good?”

“Yes. Move please?”

“Please…?” Uruha grips with his free hand on Ruki’s hip, and Ruki only startles for a moment before deciding it’s okay.

“Please sir.”

“That’s better.” Uruha starts to move his fingers, and it burns at first. Ruki hisses, nervous and uncomfortable, but it also feels kind of satisfying in a strange sort of- _oh_.

“ _Uruha,_ ” The name tumbles out of Ruki’s mouth and into the skin of Uruha’s shoulder.

“Mmm yeah? That the spot?”

“Yes, _fuck_ _yes_.” 

Uruha smiles, hair falling in a sweaty string over his face, and Ruki brushes it away. “Can I kiss you?”

“Can I add another finger?”

“Please.”

Uruha leans forward, and Ruki captures his lip, rolling it between his teeth as Uruha pushes in, stretching Ruki further. 

Ruki pulls away from the kiss, breath unstable, like he’s had just a little too much caffeine. “Uruha, it feels so good.”

“Mmmmm yeah, you like being full?”

“Yes, yes, full of Uruha, yes.”

“You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? Look at you, rolling your hips like that. You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you?”

“Uruha, please-“

“You want another finger?”

“Yes sir I-“

“Then tell me what you are, Ruki.”

“I’m-“ Ruki gasps, Uruha’s fingers pushing harder, deeper, faster. 

“What was that?”

“I’m a slut.”

“Yeah?”

“Your slut, I’m your slut.”

“Fuck yeah you are just look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like that.” Uruha adds another finger and Ruki rolls his hips, closes his eyes, mouth open and breathing hard. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Uruha, I want… I want…”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, please, Uruha please…”

“Okay.” Uruha’s fingers left, and Ruki groans at the loss, the unsettling emptiness. “Shift forward, yeah?”

Ruki does, positioning himself over Uruha’s dick, hand gripping the couch cushion so tightly his hands threaten to juxtapose the hickeys on his spread thighs.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Uruha thrusts up, Ruki slips down, and they meet hipbone to asscheek in the middle, and for some reason Ruki can’t quite explain, the bone and the muscle meet and feel like one beautiful, perfect thing. There’s not true definition, not line Ruki can feel, no place on his skin he wants to hide or try to change. He just feels, dare he say it, pretty. Truly pretty, and it didn’t costs him a penny.

They speed up once they find a rhythm, and Ruki falls forward, throwing his arms around Uruha’s shoulders. Uruha has his head thrown back, and his eyes are closed, long lashes brushing his cheeks and he just seems so peaceful, so comfortable, and Ruki wishes he could keep Uruha like this forever. He’s distracted in a moment though, when Uruha shoves Ruki roughly onto his back and he hits it, _the spot_ , and Ruki just _moans_ for all its worth.

“Fuck I love your voice. So pretty, so beautiful, so gorgeous…” Uruha babbles, and Ruki listens to the breathy rumbling deep tones.

“Uruha. I’m-“

“You’re close?”

“Yes.”

Uruha opens his eyes, somehow focusing on Ruki’s dick and wrapping his fingers around it without loosing rhythm, and Ruki groans.

“ _Shit_.”

“Come for me Ruki, come for me. Let me see it, show me what it looks like.”

And Ruki groans, and he does.

The world goes kind of fuzzy, and Ruki’s face feels all prickly. He knows that whole white-light thing is a ridiculous way of describing the feeling, but that is what he feels. It’s like the world is really far away and yet too much all at once. It’s like overstimulation, but in a good way. It’s… phantasmagoric.

Ruki sits back up, and Uruha thrusts up, muttering to Ruki that’s he’s beautiful, and Ruki clings to Uruha, leaving scratches on his shoulders and down his arms.

“Fuck Ruki.”

“Your turn?”

“Yeah.”

“Fill me up then.”

And Uruha shudders against Ruki’s chest, breathing in a gasp that makes Ruki flush with pride.

Ruki kisses Uruha then, but Uruha quickly holds Ruki back, hand on his chest. “Sorry Ruki, this was really comfortable like a second ago but now-“

Ruki nods and slips up and off of Uruha, leaning back against the couch again. Ruki’s shirt is sticky and he feels kind of gross but less gross then he had just sitting around in his pajamas all day. 

“Phantasmagoria.”

“Fanta-what?” Uruha looks up at Ruki with clouded eyes, and Ruki smiles back.

“Phantasmagoria. The title of the new album.”

“Oh. Don’t you think that’s kind of hard to say?”

Ruki sighs, and shrugs, opening up his laptop and typing the word in the document.

“Maybe I’ll save it for another time.”


End file.
